


Following stars

by starryseed



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryseed/pseuds/starryseed
Summary: Living in a post-apocalyptic world was exactly how he thought it would be.Sometimes, you had to fight for your friends. For the people you loved. For the one person you loved. Now, that scared the hell out of Sora.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Following stars

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, so it’s past 3 in the morning, and I couldn’t stop thinking about this.  
> Please, if there’s any typos feel free to tell me, because english is not my first language!  
> I hope you enjoy... this thing, haha

Living in a post-apocalyptic world was exactly how he thought it would be.

It sucked. You had to fight for food. You had to fight for warmth, for space, for time. Sometimes, you had to fight for your life. And that was the scariest thing _ever._

No, scratch that. There was something even scarier than that. Sometimes, you had to fight for your friends. For the people you loved. For the one person you _loved._ Now, _that_ scared the hell out of Sora.

But he was nothing but determined.

“Have you seen this guy?,” he asked, for who knows what time. He extended the old picture of Riku and him side by side, and pointed at Riku “this one, with the silver hair”

The man in front of him shook his head. He had dirty clothes that hanged from his thin body. He looked bad, like he was in real need of food.

_I probably look the same,_ Sora thought.

“Are you sure?” He asked again, moving the picture in front of his face.

The man sighed, nodding.

“Wouldn’t forget someone with that hair” he explained.

Sora’s shoulders dropped. He knew the man was right. Riku wasn’t someone easy to forget, he knew that most than anybody. But Sora really, really needed something to hold onto right now. Needed a clue.

“Do you mind if I ask the rest of your group?” He asked, looking at the other part of the group who were carrying things into their truck.

“Sure, I don’t mind. But I doubt they know anything more than I do”

“That’s ok.” he said. It didn’t matter. He _had_ to ask. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t.

He walked away from the man and towards the rest of the group. They didn’t take long to notice him, stopping what they were doing to look at him.

“Hey,” he said “sorry to interrupt you, but I need to ask you something”

“Sure” one of them said. A girl that couldn’t be older than Sora.

“Have you seen this guy?, the one with the silver hair. And blue eyes… almost green”

The girl took the picture in her hands, and then passed it to other others so they could see it. With a shake of her head, she said no. The rest of them did the same.

With a shaky sigh, Sora took the picture back.

“Oh, ok” he said “Thank you. Sorry for bothering you”

_Breath. Breath. For him._

He was turning away when the girl stopped him.

“Wait,” she said “uh, I don’t know where you are headed, but there’s a place like one hour away from here. You could try there, there’s lots of people who pass through that place”

Sora’s eyes widened. Now _that_ was something he could use.

“Really?, thank you!” He exclaimed. He would take all the help he could take.

“Don’t worry. I, uh, I hope you find your friend” she said softly, and with a look that Sora already knew too well.

He knew he must look really pitiful. He hadn’t slept well since the last time he saw Riku. Since the last time he slept with Riku in his arms. Sometimes he wouldn’t sleep. He _couldn’t_. He was missing something, _someone,_ and loss was the only thing feeling in the empty spaces.

He would say he had no more tears left to cry, but that would be a lie. There was a time and a place for that, however, so he offered what he hoped looked like a good smile, and thanked her. Then, he wished them all good luck. In this world, they would need it.

When he came back to their car, Kairi was waiting for him with her back pressed against it.

“Any luck?” she asked.

He shrugged. None of the people he asked had seen Riku, but that was no surprise. No one he had _ever_ asked had seen Riku. He didn’t stop too much to think about that, though.

“No one has seen him." he said, hoping his voice didn’t sound as weak as he felt. “But someone said there was a place a little further that people tend to go to"

She nodded, thinking it over for a second.

“We can ask around." she said, then looked at him.

He knew what she was gonna ask, and honestly, he was ok, so he spoke first.

“Where are the others?” he asked. He didn’t see anyone nearby.

She sighed.

“Roxas went looking for candy at the store. I told Vanitas to go with him so he wouldn’t kill himself in his infinite search for ice cream.”

Sora laughed, looking at the abandoned store besides the gas station that they stopped at.

_Honestly, Roxas won’t ever give up on ice cream._

Looking at the picture on his hand, he guessed he wasn’t that much better than Roxas.

Riku was smiling while he looked at the camera. His long hair being carried by the slightest breeze. He had one arm surrounding Sora's waist, supporting his weight while sora took the picture with one hand, the other on Riku's neck. It was the first picture of two.

He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to cry.

_Breath._

The other picture was kept safely on Sora’s wallet so he wouldn’t lose it. These pictures were the only reason Sora had a wallet, really. While he used the first picture to ask around for Riku, the second one was only for him.

He had taken it a few days before the last time he saw Riku. They were both lying in bed, Sora had woken up a few minutes earlier than Riku and was watching him sleep, wondering if he should wake Riku up. But he had seen so peaceful, so ethereal with his hair the color of stardust covering almost half of his face, that he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He knew the camera was just an arm away, so he took it. He extended his arm, enough so that they both fit in the picture and was about to make a silly face when he felt Riku start to wake up. He tried to remain still, not wanting to scare him, but apparently Riku had felt him anyway and tried to search his face with his hand, eyes still closed. Sora had made a small noise of confusion, followed by a noise of frustration from Riku. Then, there was a soft hand caressing his cheek, followed by a pair of lips on his, and warm air in his face from Riku breathing a contented sigh.

That picture was just a lucky accident from his part, honestly. He had almost let the camera fall in his surprise, but took a picture instead. Riku had laughed back then, not amused.

It was a beautiful picture. Now, most of the time, Sora couldn’t stand looking at it. Couldn’t even take it out to try.

He opened his eyes.

_Breath._

Roxas and Vanitas were coming back to the car, empty-handed.

No luck with the ice cream neither, apparently. He heard Vanitas whining to Roxas, asking why he had to search every time, _this place didn’t even have power, Roxas. Are you an idiot?_

Roxas rolled his eyes, telling him he didn’t have to go with him if he didn’t want to. _Are_ you _an idiot?_

When they were close enough, Roxas looked at him.

“Found anything?” he asked.

Sora shook his head.

“Just another place to go look” he said. Vanitas sighed, but didn’t say anything.

Kairi was already walking to the driver’s door.

“Are you all ready?”

Sora took a long breath, preparing himself for the ride, and nodded.

_For him._

“Yeah. Let’s go”

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how the story goes, if I actually accomplish to write more chapters for this haha, the warnings of the story maaay change. Not to major character death, though, so no worries


End file.
